


No, I got nothing to say

by benblatt



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Bullying, Crying, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rated T for Violence, TW: Violence, and connors mouth, kinda I guess?, okay thats all i got, people are mean, protective!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benblatt/pseuds/benblatt
Summary: Evan was already having a bad day when someone decided to pick on him, and Connors not having it.





	No, I got nothing to say

**Author's Note:**

> i call that summary: i had no clue what to write

As soon as Evan got up, he knew that the day wasn't going to be a good one. His alarm didn't go off, meaning he only had 10 minutes to get ready before Connor was going to be there. He also was feeling more anxious than usual, which is a lot, considering how anxious he is on the regular. It was a recipe for disaster, really.

He reluctantly climbed out of bed, grabbing a sweatshirt (that was Connors) and a pair of jeans. It was the middle of december, and winter break was close. But, that also meant that midterms were next week. Evan had been studying for the past two weeks to ensure he was ready, and he still felt unprepared.

Evan quickly changed into his clothes, brushing his teeth and putting deodorant on. He half-assed styling his hair, just checking to see if it didn't look like he rolled out of bed. It did, so he wet it a little before leaving the bathroom. He slipped his shoes on, grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs. He took a banana out of the fruit bowl and began to eat it when he heard Connors car pull up. He walked out, locking the front door, and got into Connors car.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked as soon as he got into the car.

"Just tired." Evan mumbled, putting his seatbelt on. Connor put a hand on his thigh, looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" 

Evan nodded, putting a hand over the one on his thigh.

"Promise." 

Connor reluctantly pulled away, putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the driveway. The ride to school was mostly quiet, Evan resting his head on the window most of the time. 

The two pulled into the school and Connor parked his car. Evan started to get out, but Connor locked the door before he could.

"W-What?"

"Really, what's wrong?"

Evan looked up at Connor, making eye contact. "I'm fine."

Connor pursed his lips. "Ev."

"I'm just, um, I'm just h-having a bad morning. I don't know." he mutters. Connor takes his seatbelt off, moving closer to Evan. 

"I'm sorry." he said. Evan shrugged, moving closer too. 

"It's fine, I guess."

Connor gave him a sad smile, leaning over and pecking him on the lips. 

"Ready?"

Evan sighed. "I guess." Connor turns off the car, and got out. Evan follows behind, grabbing his boyfriends hand as they walk into the school.

Even though everyone in the school already knew about them, people still stared. Mostly positive stares, some even giving them a small smile, but others glared at them. While they usually didn't say anything, the glares still made Evan uncomfortable. Connor glares back, flicking people off with his spare hand. Evan blushes, tightening his grip on him.

"I need to pee." Connor tells Evan. He nods, and they go towards the bathroom. Connor pulls away, promising to be right back as he goes into the restroom. 

Evan is left standing alone, fiddling with his thumbs. Someone walked by, shoving him with their shoulder. Evan stumbled, looking up and making eye contact with one of the schools jocks.

"What are you looking at?" the jock glared at him, and Evan looked down.

Evan saw a pair on unfamiliar shoes in front of him. "I asked you a question." 

Evan looked up, seeing the jock standing in front of him. A girl was attached to his arm, and he had 2 other jocks standing behind him. The jock was taller than Evan, making him have to strain his neck a bit to look up at him.

"U-Um." Evan stuttered, looking back down. The jock grabbed onto the collar of his sweatshirt, lifting him up to eye level. The girl on the jocks arm let go, standing next to the others behind him.

"What, are you checking me out?" Evan shook his head frantically. 

"N-No, I f-f-felt someone run i-into me. I'm, um, I'm s-sorry." Evan mumbled, trying not to cry.

"Look at this, he can't even say a proper sentence." the 3 behind him laughed, more people gathering around them. 

"What the fuck?" a voice boomed from behind Evan. The jock dropped him, leaving him to fall to the ground. He muttered an ow as he looked up at the person behind him.

Connor stood there, the jock in front of him. Even though the jock was tall, Connor was taller.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Connor growled. The jock narrowed his eyes as Evan stood up and scurried behind Connor. At this point, Evan had started crying. He wiped the tears away quickly, looking down at the ground.

The jock looked around Connor at Evan, smirking at him.

"What? I was just telling your boy toy to stop checking me out. Isn't that right, Evan?"

Connor rolled his eyes as Evan gulped, grabbing onto his boyfriends arm. "Yeah, okay."

"Can he not speak up for himself? What are you, his bodyguard?"

Connor only saw red and he grabbed the collar of the jocks shirt. Evan tried to pull Connor back, but it didn't work. Connors grip tightened on the jock.

"C-Connor, let's go." Evan pulled on the sleeve of his jacket. Connor ignored him, looking the jock straight in the eyes.

"Leave him alone or I'll fuck you up." 

The jock laughed out loud. "What are you gonna do, huh? Break my arm like your pathetic boyfriend here did?"

The room went almost completely quiet, the only noise being the sickening sound of a bone cracking. The jock was holding his nose, blood on his hand. Connor let go of him, letting him fall to the floor as he grabbed Evans hand.

He pulled him away, going into an empty hallway. The crowd started to disperse when they realized that the fight had ended. Connor reached down, putting a gentle hand on Evans cheek. 

"You okay? You're crying." Connor wiped at one of the tears as it fell down Evans face. 

Evan nodded and took a deep breath. "C-Con, you just p-punched him."

"He deserved it." 

"You're gonna get in t-trouble." Evan sniffled. 

Connor ran his thumb across Evans lips. "It's okay, I promise. Worth it for you."

Evan blushed, pulling his hand from Connors and hugging the taller boy.

"Thank you." he mumbled into his chest. Connor wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, placing a kiss on the top of his head. 

The bell rang, ruining the moment. Connor smiled down at Evan, running a hand along his arm. The blond had fully stopped crying, only sniffling every once in awhile.

"See you at lunch?" Evan nodded, pulling Connor down softly. He connected their lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. Connor wrapped his arms around Evans waist, moving closer to him. The two pulled away after a minute, even though they both didn't want to.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Connor wiped a stray tear away.

"Promise." Connor smiled, pecking Evans lips one more time.

"Bye Ev." Connor waved, turning to walk in the opposite direction. Evan smiled, turning around and walking towards his class.

Even though Evans day had started off poorly, he knew the brunet would always be able to make it better.

And, while Evan sometimes didn't like his boyfriends method of doing so, he knew Connor would do it again for him in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a month ago -cowboy emoji- (for you, maddy)  
> also i start school tomorrow and im really scared so i'll just ignore my problems and work by writing deh fanfics  
> hope you enjoyed!  
> also hey kids, violence is bad. connor gonna get his butt beat by like, the principal or somethin. idk


End file.
